


Raíces de plata

by bluelintes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelintes/pseuds/bluelintes
Summary: Cada mes, cuando la Luna se entrega a la nostalgia y las sombras de lo perdido tapan su luz, los miembros de la familia Regan suben hasta un lugar escondido entre las nubes para ahuyentar a sus fantasmas. Este noviembre, por primera vez, Hollis Regan será el encargado de enseñarle a la Luna el camino de vuelta.
Kudos: 4





	Raíces de plata

En un rincón donde jamás se han oído más de cinco voces a la vez, la Tierra se encoge de hombros para proteger una pequeña casa blanca que hoy vuelve a contener la respiración, expectante. De su tejado nace una escalera de mármol utilizada desde hace siglos por una misma familia, y en el primer escalón, un gato mira con fingido desinterés hacia lo alto: también él espera a que Hollis Regan regrese.

☾

Una parte de Hollis Regan, la más cercana al niño que nunca supo qué se siente al saltar de un árbol porque ni siquiera se atrevió a trepar, no ha dejado de repetir en toda la tarde que preferiría acurrucarse junto a su gato Sputnik y dejarles las alturas a los pájaros y a los valientes. Otra parte de él, la más propensa a buscar las siete diferencias en cualquier situación, se ha propuesto entorpecer sus pasos, obligándolo a examinar su reflejo en las escaleras antes de que lo tapen sus zapatos. De vez en cuando, Hollis se detiene y se estudia a sí mismo con la resignación de quien está acostumbrado a mirarse en el espejo y marcar los espacios que debería ocupar algo que no posee. Hace tiempo que asumió que no va a encontrar en el mármol la electricidad de su madre ni el magnetismo de su abuelo, que durante años se encargaron de la tarea que a partir de esta noche será responsabilidad de Hollis, pero con ciertos hábitos es complicado razonar. Una última parte, la más antigua de todas, lleva horas alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre las demás y recordarle que siga cogiendo aire.

Ahora que vislumbra ya el final de la escalera, solo esa última parte continúa reclamando su atención, obstinada y alentadora. «Respira, Hollis. Ya casi has llegado». «Respira, Hollis. Hay sitio para ti en esta historia». Todos sus sentidos, incluido el sentido común, están demasiado ocupados con el rompecabezas que es la isla que va tomando forma ante él como para prestar atención a inseguridades y comparaciones con garras y colmillos.

Hollis recuerda las historias de su abuelo Conrad —canciones sobre la isla imbuidas de nostalgia, cantadas con una expresión siempre risueña— y recuerda las historias de su madre —cuentos contados antes de dormir, acerca de las andanzas de Elaine en esa leyenda suspendida en el cielo—; y estando allí entiende al fin qué era aquella sombra que en ocasiones distinguía en las voces de ambos: frustración por no ser capaces de encontrar palabras más certeras para construir una réplica perfecta de ese secreto de familia en los pensamientos de un Hollis que todavía no podía poner un pie en la escalera.

Cada hoja del extraño árbol que son los Regan cuenta una versión distinta del origen de la isla, aunque todas lo relacionan con las propias raíces de la familia —al menos las que han sobrevivido en diarios abandonados y relatos pasados de generación en generación, enredados en el aire—. Según algunos, surgió de una sacudida en el cielo provocada por la ira de las Estrellas, que, cegadas por los celos, desterraron a la Luna al leer en su corazón de cristal un nombre que no era el suyo. Otros dicen que fue la propia Luna quien la creó, más por egoísmo que por amor, como regalo para un mortal que había invadido su mente sin él pretenderlo. Hollis, por su parte, siempre ha preferido la versión de su madre, menos melodramática pero más amable con sus antepasados.

Si busca entre las estanterías de su memoria y se asoma a una de las cajas que el Tiempo no se ha atrevido a tocar, Hollis puede verse a sí mismo en otro otoño, tapado hasta la nariz con la misma expresión despierta que los búhos de su pijama, persiguiendo por primera vez los pedazos de esa historia como quien cruza un río: saltando con una mezcla de avidez y torpeza de una escena a otra, intentando no resbalarse con las partes más complejas para poder llegar al desenlace sin contratiempos y con todos los acontecimientos en su sitio.

Ve también a su madre, sentada entre cojines sobre su cama, moldeando palabras con las manos. Redondeando algunos bordes, afilando otros, colocando cada piedra con el máximo cuidado. «Para aterrizar en la isla de este cuento, primero tenemos que volar un poco más alto, hasta el trono de la Luna».

En su versión, la Luna, cansada de vivir anclada en el cielo, decidió un buen día bajar a la Tierra: estiró y estiró de los hilos de su vestido gris hasta dejar al descubierto una Luna más similar a los humanos que le sonreían desde sus ventanas antes de dormir y en sus cabellos ocultó un mechón plateado para no olvidar su origen. El mundo desde abajo parecía demasiado grande y ella, de pronto tan pequeña, temía perderse en el camino y no ser capaz de encontrarse cuando cayera la noche.

Su primer viaje fue breve, más dedicado a poner a prueba los límites de su cuerpo que a explorar el mundo a pie.

En su segundo viaje se presentó ante una corte de pájaros curiosos, anidados en un bosque remoto, y no regresó hasta que no hubo acariciado la corteza de cada uno de los árboles. Tampoco habló con ningún humano en aquella ocasión, pero paladeó todas las lenguas que había aprendido desde el principio de los tiempos para avivar su memoria.

Para su tercer viaje, dispuesta a poner en práctica alguna de esas lenguas, se aventuró en una aldea cercana; y en el mercado de ese curioso lugar donde el silencio no existía y todas las risas parecían de gigantes, el corazón de la Luna tropezó.

Sucedió al final del día, en ese momento en el que el bullicio se transforma en despedidas y suspiros satisfechos, interrumpidos por el tintineo de las monedas ganadas durante la jornada. La Luna estaba ya a punto de emprender su viaje de vuelta, con los bolsillos rebosantes de nuevas preguntas sobre los humanos, cuando cayó a sus pies un diminuto ciervo de madera. Las disculpas llegaron de inmediato, proferidas por uno de los artesanos de la aldea: un hombre de mirada reflexiva a quien la mayoría de los relatos de los Regan llaman Landon.

El descuido de Landon abrió por casualidad la puerta de una conversación y no tardó la Luna en darse cuenta de que en la comisura de los labios, Landon guardaba infinitos secretos que asomaban cada vez que el artesano sonreía. Si no hubiese sentido el aliento del Tiempo en la nuca, habría permanecido en la aldea; habría preguntado por cada uno de esos secretos y habría sostenido cada respuesta entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratase. Pero su curiosidad tendría que esperar.

Tras una noche interminable —¿siempre había tardado tanto el Sol en relevarla?—, la Luna volvió a la Tierra y sus pasos inquietos la condujeron hasta la aldea. La puerta que el día anterior habían abierto la Luna y Landon se cerró, dejó al otro lado el caos del mercado y en esa nueva intimidad, Landon tradujo para la Luna sus enigmáticas sonrisas. La Luna, a su vez, creyó justo ser honesta y, tras mostrarle su mechón plateado, hiló para Landon el tapiz de su vida.

Con el paso de los meses, los encuentros en el mercado se convirtieron en una constante. Y así, entre viajes fugaces, se enamoraron de la única forma en la que se pueden enamorar la Luna y un humano: sabiendo que el Sol y el Tiempo no se detienen por nadie y eligiendo quererse a pesar de todo, por encima de todo.

Una tarde de verano, sentados en el tejado de la misma casa donde esperan a Hollis su gato Sputnik y un coche que sueña con la jubilación, la Luna y Landon jugaron a imaginar un lugar a medio camino entre los dos. Una isla que estuviese un poco más cerca del trono de la Luna en el cielo, para que ella no tuviese que marcharse tan temprano, con el miedo en los talones.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, intentaron restarle importancia al juego. Acordaron, con la falsa indiferencia de quien no quiere que se tambalee su mentira, que la idea de la isla no era más que un invento infantil de dos enamorados. Pero las Estrellas, que escuchan atentas incluso cuando están escondidas, reconocerían un deseo en cualquier voz, de modo que bajaron hasta ellos con una propuesta. Levantarían en el cielo la isla que habían descrito, pero para ello necesitarían unos cimientos especiales: un fragmento de la eternidad de la Luna y un fragmento de la humanidad de Landon.

La Luna y Landon, que vieron su convicción reflejada en el otro en cuanto las Estrellas terminaron su discurso, tomaron su decisión antes de que los encontrara el Sol. Aceptaban el trato, aunque no comprenderían las consecuencias de su sacrificio hasta pasados unos años.

☾

Hollis pisa con fascinación la hierba que cubre la isla, tratando de esquivar las flores. Resulta impensable que crezca algo tan vivo entre las nubes y, sin embargo, el cosquilleo que siente en los tobillos a cada paso insiste en recordarle que todo cuanto lo rodea es tan real como él. Como todos los Regan, con sus pies de plata y sus orígenes fantásticos. En las ramas de los árboles, adornadas con vestidos frondosos, unos pájaros que probablemente nacieron con la isla agitan las alas para lanzar al viento una alegre melodía. Un viejo camino, más desgastado por la imaginación de quien lo ideó que por el uso, termina en una fuente rectangular en la que un ciervo corre tras otro, ambos atrapados en una carrera que nadie ganará. En un extremo de la isla, una docena de nenúfares decoran la superficie de un estanque sobre el que el abuelo de Hollis cantaba a menudo:

_Más allá de los robles,_

_de espaldas al bosque,_

_nada inquieto el futuro_

_en un espejo profundo._

Contaba la canción que el estanque ofrece respuestas sobre el futuro a quien esté dispuesto a entregar a los nenúfares un objeto preciado. Hollis, pese a sus raíces imposibles, prefiere guardar las distancias con el misticismo y la adivinación; el miedo a descubrir un porvenir mediocre siempre ha sido mayor que su curiosidad, insaciable en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Pero hay algo hipnótico en las aguas del estanque que hace que quiera arrodillarse ante él, sumergirse en la descripción de su abuelo, beber la verdad de cada verso y dejar una parte de sí mismo entre los nenúfares para ir más allá del presente.

Tiene que recordarse varias veces que no ha venido por el estanque, que su destino se encuentra en el centro de la isla, donde dos estatuas inconfundibles se hacen compañía en este paréntesis del mundo: Landon, sonriente, sujeta con una mano una especie de cincel y, con la otra, se aferra a la mano de la Luna. Ella lo observa con gesto sereno y sostiene bajo el brazo un ánfora decorada con constelaciones que Hollis conoce bien desde que era pequeño —mientras los demás niños escriben sus primeras palabras, los Regan aprenden a unir los puntos en un libro gigante—. Aunque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién las esculpió, una de las tías de Hollis solía decir que lo hizo la hija de la Luna y Landon cuando la Muerte, enterada del pacto que habían hecho con las Estrellas, sorprendió a Landon antes de tiempo y la Luna, inconsolable, se retiró al cielo. Hollis puede ver en cada curva el porqué de la certeza de su tía: solo alguien que los conoció como parte de su presente y no como personajes de una historia lejana podría haberlos mantenido vivos en el mármol con esa calidez.

Ahora, al filo de la medianoche, el aire se detiene mientras Hollis estudia las estatuas. A su alrededor, la isla comienza a transformarse en silencio, como una complicada caja de música a la que han olvidado darle cuerda de nuevo. Las flores se recogen, los faroles que cuelgan de los árboles más altos se van a dormir y los pájaros dejan de cantar para mirar con solemnidad hacia el cielo: allí, las Estrellas, abrazadas las unas a las otras, recuerdan el lamento desesperado de la Luna en el último día de Landon y lloran por ellos como cada mes. Llevan siglos sosteniendo entre constelaciones el peso de los estragos de su ingenuidad: tal vez, si no se hubieran entrometido en los asuntos de la Luna, la tristeza no la habría visitado tan pronto.

Con las primeras gotas que dejan caer las Estrellas, la mente de Hollis viaja hasta su madre; no puede evitar preguntarse cómo se sintió cuando esa extraña lluvia la empapó por última vez en el mismo lugar que hoy ocupa él y decidió que había llegado el momento de que su hijo tomase el testigo. Hollis piensa también en su abuelo Conrad, hasta que una punzada le recuerda que mañana no podrá decirle: «Abuelo, por fin he visto tus canciones». Y cuando las gotas son tantas que contarlas se vuelve imposible, Hollis cierra los ojos e imagina los rostros de los Regan que pasaron por la isla antes de él.

La tormenta, una impenetrable cortina plateada, solamente necesita unos segundos para envolver toda la isla. Si levanta la vista, Hollis puede intuir el brillo de algunas gotas que se balancean en sus pestañas; y en la mejilla derecha, sus dedos han dejado una huella en la que aún se oye el susurro de la magia más elemental de las Estrellas, empañada por la melancolía de la noche. Las estatuas, sin embargo, permanecen intactas. La única parte del mármol que las lágrimas han alcanzado es el ánfora de la Luna, que amenaza con desbordarse si la lluvia no cesa pronto.

Hollis todavía no está seguro de que su voz pueda llegar hasta el centro de la Luna, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo. Sabe que este mes depende de él que la Luna no se pierda entre sus fases, ahogada en el mar de lo perdido, y recuerde que cuando su luz se apaga, puede volver a encenderla.

«Respira», repite esa parte de Hollis que lo ha acompañado en cada escalón esta tarde. «Hay sitio para ti en esta historia».

Con reverencia, se adentra en el círculo de flores en el que descansan la Luna y Landon, ajenos a la tormenta, y hunde los dedos en el ánfora, tal y como le explicaron Elaine y Conrad cuando la isla no era más que un cuento para él.

«Respira. Hay sitio para ti en esta historia».

De puntillas, procurando no perder el equilibrio, Hollis alza el brazo para recorrer un mechón de la estatua de la Luna con las yemas de los dedos —a esta distancia, cree percibir, por un instante, un cambio sutil en su expresión—; deja a su paso una estela plateada sobre el mármol; y sin retirar la mano, con toda la convicción que es capaz de reunir, pronuncia una palabra que es ya una herencia familiar más: «Vuelve».

Para su sorpresa, tres cosas suceden en ese mismo instante: la cortina se esfuma, los pájaros retoman su canción sin tropezar en ninguna nota y un resplandor ciega momentáneamente a Hollis. Si abriese los ojos antes de que despertasen las demás piezas de la isla, vería a la Luna desperezándose en el cielo, sacudiendo las sombras de su vestido y acomodándose en su trono para saludar a noviembre. Quizá se atreva la próxima vez.

☾

Cuando las piernas no le tiemblen, Hollis arrancará el coche y, con Sputnik como copiloto reticente, regresará a su diminuto apartamento, terminará de escribir un artículo con el que lleva una semana discutiendo y se reirá con las ocurrencias de su amigo Dante. Pero hoy, en esta casa escondida en un rincón donde la Tierra se encoge de hombros, reformada por los Regan de cada generación, es un día para soñar con un árbol que nació en la Luna y en el suelo que pisa Hollis. Con la mejilla aún manchada, deja que los susurros de una magia peculiar y los maullidos de su gato lo arropen.

En sueños, una estatua le sonríe.

Hoy la Luna brilla más.


End file.
